millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Haluatko miljonääriksi?
Haluatko miljonääriksi? (literally: Do you want to become a millionaire?) is the Finnish version of [[Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?|''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?]]. The version has been aired on three occasions: 1999–2005 on Nelonen (hosted by Lasse Lehtinen), 2005–2007 on MTV3 (hosted by Ville Klinga), and since 2016 on Nelonen (hosted by Jaajo Linnonmaa). The version is spoken in Finnish. No one has won the top prize in the version. The biggest win was in 2002, when a contestant, an 18-year-old student Markku Rikola, won €70,000 while the biggest prize was €200,000 (resigned of answering on the 14th question). Money trees Lifelines There are three lifelines (''oljenkorsi in Finnish) available to all contestants. * 50/50: The computer eliminates two incorrect answers, leaving one incorrect answer and the correct answer. * [[Phone-A-Friend|'Kilauta kaverille']] (Phone-A-Friend): The contestant calls one of up to three friends who provided their phone numbers in advance. The contestant has 30 seconds to read the question and answer choices to the friend who then has the remaining time to offer input. * [[Ask the Audience|'Kysy katsomolta']] (Ask the Audience, 1999–2007): Audience members use touch pads to designate what they believe the correct answer to be. The audience choosing each specific option is displayed to the contestant. * Kysy yleisöltä (Ask 3 of the Audience, 2016–): When used, audience members who think they know the answer stand up, and the contestant must pick three of them by looks only, and then discuss with them about the question. The contestant may or may not choose any answer after that. If the contestant chooses the suggested answer and it proves to be correct, each audience member who got it correct will receive a gift card of Scandic Hotels (in the 2016 spring season) or a €99 gift card of the telecommunications company DNA (in the 2016 autumn season). Seasons * 1999 autumn (12 November – 31 December, 21 episodes) * 2000 spring (14 April - 14 May, 15 episodes) * 2000 autumn (15 October – 3 December, 18 episodes) * 2001 spring (4 February 4 – 8 April, 10 episodes) * 2001 autumn (7 October – 9 December, 10 episodes) * 2002 spring (24 February – 28 April, 10 episodes) * 2002 autumn (11 October – 15 December, 30 episodes) * 2003 spring (14 February – 20 April, 30 episodes) * 2003 autumn (24 August – 28 December, 20 episodes) * 2004 spring (25 January – 23 May, 18 episodes) * 2004 autumn (5 September – 5 December, 14 episodes) * 2005 spring (30 January – 15 May, 16 episodes) * 2005 autumn (3 September – 17 December, 16 episodes) * 2006 spring (25 February – 3 June, 14 episodes) * 2006 autumn (7 October – 23 December, 12 episodes) * 2007 spring (14 January – 4 March, 8 episodes) * 2016 spring (23 January – 9 April, 12 episodes) * 2016 autumn (3 September – 3 December, 14 episodes) * 2017 spring Logos File:HMlogo.png|Haluatko miljonääriksi? logo 2000–2007 File:HM1999.jpg|Haluatko miljonääriksi? intro 1999–2000 File:HM2000-2005.jpeg|Haluatko miljonääriksi? intro 2000–2005 File:HM_cb_logo.png|Haluatko miljonääriksi? commercial break logo from 2005 File:HM2005-2007.png|Haluatko miljonääriksi? intro 2005–2007 File:HM2016.png|Haluatko miljonääriksi? intro 2016– See also External links * The official website (in Finnish) * The official Facebook page * Wikipedia: Haluatko miljonääriksi? (in English) * Wikipedia: Haluatko miljonääriksi? (in Finnish) *